


Truth In My Eyes, Faith In My Lies

by shuppet44



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Games, M/M, Parties, Rutting, Saiouma Exchange, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: Truth or Dare takes an interesting turn after a blatant lie catches Shuichi's attention and he searches for the truth, learning a lot more than he expected in the process





	Truth In My Eyes, Faith In My Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for number 19 in the SaiOuma exchange, I loved working with this and I hope its what you were hoping for! Enjoy!

Parties were not Shuichi’s preferred way to pass time. They were loud and bustling, usually the entire room was drunk, and it just wasn't something he enjoyed. And yet, he found himself going to them more often than he cared to admit. Mostly it was at the hands of Kaito or Kaede, insisting he get out of his room for once and away from the cases he was working on. Sometimes Ouma was the one to bring him, it all depended on the party in question. This one, all things considered, wasn't too bad. It was mostly his classmates and a few others, things were fairly peaceful, and Kaito had gotten some sort of mixed drink down his throat, which was enough to calm his nerves. It was also, as it turned out, enough to make him join in on a game of Truth or Dare that someone had started, a spin the bottle style roulette where anyone was at risk to bear their secrets or embarrass themselves in front of everyone. And by the time things got organized, Ouma had the bottle in his hands. 

“I'm first! Hmm, I wonder just who it’ll land on~” He giggled, the entire circle holding its collective breath as the empty glass spun and spun, finally slowing with the neck pointing directly at Kaede, who was sipping something fruity looking. 

“Alright Kayayday, truth or dare?” She rolled her eyes at the blatant mispronunciation of her name, too tipsy to really mind.

“Truth, hit me!” Ouma’s eyes flashed with something Shuichi knew as mischief, a sure sign that hell was going to break loose. 

“Alright, is it true that you and the slut in the corner have been sucking face? Have you managed to make an honest woman of her?” Miu was the one he was referencing, she was sitting in an odd position in a large chair, looking ready to cry, which wasn't unusual when she got drunk. 

“I…” 

“Come on now, Kaede, no lying! You know how I feel about that, not to mention that it's no fun if you lie!” 

“We’re dating, yeah, it's not… it's not like its a big deal.” Shuichi knew otherwise, Kaede had spent more than one night flopped on his bed, pouting and groaning about how she didn't think Miu liked her or even girls for that matter, it had meant a lot to her when they had started going out. 

“Of course, I knew that! I-” 

“Give me that damn bottle before you forget how to shut up,” Kaito grumbled, spinning the bottle with more force than necessary and watching as it spun over and over, nearly smacking Tenko in the knee. It pointed at Gonta as it slowed down, the man tilting his head in confusion. 

“Gonta doesn't… know what to do here.” 

“Uh… truth or dare, dude.” Gonta thought for a moment before responding, still not fully grasping the situation. 

“Truth?” 

“Alright, well… When you were out in the woods, did you like, see animals mate and shit?” Gonta nodded eagerly, his smile bright. 

“Of course Gonta did! His wolf friends were always looking to carry on their bloodline, he didn't watch though, he felt bad about that, like he was interrupting them.” Gonta’s innocence knew no bounds, it seemed, and he spun the bottle next. The game continued fairly calmly, most people choosing truth, not wanting to risk having to do something stupid. At least, until, the bottle landed on Ouma, courtesy of Shuichi. 

“Truth!” The small boy yelled immediately, although everyone expected anything but that. 

“Ouma, hmm… have you ever kissed anyone?” Shuichi asked, not knowing what to ask. That was always the hard part of this game, coming up with interesting questions. Immediately Ouma looked stiff, perhaps only enough for Shuichi to see, so tuned in to his mannerisms. 

“Duh, of course I have, Saihara-chan! What, you don't think that a supreme leader of evil doesn't get ass whenever he wants?” Ouma’s smirk was ever so slightly forced and Shuichi knew he was lying, he always knew. But he didn't comment, Ouma moving to spin the bottle when a knock sounded from the front door. 

“Hell yeah, pizza!” Kaito yelled, tipsy, as he got up to retrieve the food. The circle dispersed quickly after that, most people trying to snag a piece or two before they all disappeared. Shuichi found himself on the couch, drinking a water slowly as he people watched. Something seemed off, though, and his eyes landed on a certain liar who was sitting alone, half eating a slice of pizza but his mind far away. Against his better judgment, Shuichi walked over, sitting beside Ouma and waiting for him to notice. 

“Oh, look, my darling Saihara-chan has come to end my boredom! Or perhaps my suffering? Do your best to make it fast!” Shuichi rolled his eyes, turning to face Ouma. 

“I know you lied back there, when I asked you if you had kissed anyone.” 

“Me? Lie? Oh, Saihara-chan, you must be mistaken, I've never told a lie in my life! Or, perhaps that's a lie in itself?” Shuichi brushed it off, knowing enough about Ouma to know that playing his game wouldn't get him answers. 

“So, you haven't done it then? At all?” 

“Weren't you listening? Ugh, I guess I'll have to explain it all to you, then. See, when you’re such an amazing leader of such a big organization like I am, there's always going to be numerous people who want you. I've had them drop to their knees in hopes of even being allowed to lick my shoe, much less kiss me, but if they beg enough, I'll usually let them at least have a taste of me.” 

It was still a blatant lie, but Ouma hopped up before Shuichi could ask another question, the back of his neck tinged pink. It was at least another hour before Shuichi managed to get him alone, most of the party dying down as people either settled in for the night or headed home. 

“Kokichi.” He said quietly, seemingly startling the boy as he poked at his phone. 

“Come looking for juicy details, Saihara-chan? You won't be getting any, it wouldn't be right as a supreme leader for me to just be spreading stories!” 

“Is it that you haven't kissed anyone, or have they just not kissed you?” 

“Now now, Saihara-chan, don't go projecting your woes of love and lust onto me!” Shuichi took Ouma’s hand, pulling him upstairs and into the first room he found, which was thankfully empty. 

“We’re alone now, so you can stop acting.” 

“Did you bring me in here to check and see if I was a virgin? How dirty, Saihara-chan! I'm not your maiden conquest!” Shuichi went red and kept his distance from Ouma, not wanting to put off the wrong impression. 

“N-no! Of course not! I just want the truth, that's all. Have you kissed anyone or not?” Ouma tried his damnedest to fight off a blush, looking away. Shuichi sighed, not ready to give up on this. Really, there was no point in pushing Ouma like this, even if he got an answer, what was it going to do? He didn't really have any reason to care about whether or not Ouma had been kissing someone. But, finally, Ouma did something, although it wasn't anything Shuichi had ever been expecting. He leaned up, put both hands on Shuichi’s cheeks, and kissed him hard. It was rough and messy and Shuichi was a little worried that he had chipped a tooth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was being kissed like a dying man searching for water. But it didn't last long, Ouma pulling back after a moment with pink cheeks and a slight smirk. 

“I have now, so stop asking.” Ouma moved to run away, embarrassed as could be, but Shuichi grabbed his hand, almost too stunned to do that. 

“Why…” 

“Why did I kiss you, Saihara? Why does anyone kiss anyone? Why is the sky blue? Why do people lie? They just do.” His cryptic language was nothing new, making even less sense since he was embarrassed and trying to escape, but Shuichi just pulled him back, kissing him again to distract him. 

“My turn, Saihara-chan.” 

“H-huh?” 

“We’re continuing the game, right? Truth or dare.” Shuichi blinked for a moment, not realizing how they went from kissing to this, but he went along, pulling back slightly from their close proximity. 

“I suppose… truth.” 

“Was that your first kiss too?” Shuichi nodded, his heartbeat skyrocketing when Ouma moved to pin him against the wall, although his cheeks were still pink. 

“M-my turn then?” 

“I choose truth, only honesty for my precious Saihara-chan.” 

“Why are we doing this?” Ouma just smirked softly, tilting his head and leaning in, although he had to go up on his toes to do so. 

“Isn't it obvious? Because I want to. Because I've wanted to for ages. Saihara-chan might be a detective, but he's also a dumbass.” Ouma pressed his lips to Shuichi’s, marking their third kiss, but this time neither of them pulled away. Shuichi couldn't be sure about Ouma’s intentions, couldn't be sure of anything at this point, but the way Ouma was kissing him made it all okay. He relaxed against the wall, letting Ouma lead the kiss, but it was pretty obvious that they were both inexperienced. They bumped noses and teeth, Shuichi squeaking softly when Ouma’s tongue prodded his lips, enough of a shock for him to pull back. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“D-dare…” 

“Keep kissing me.” That was certainly easy enough for him, Ouma grabbing his hips and slowly leading him to the bed, Shuichi’s knees buckling under him when they hit the edge and sending him tumbling backward. Ouma simply followed his lips as Shuichi scooted into a better position, back against the pillows as Ouma straddled him. The detective part of him, the one ruled by logic, couldn't help but want answers, an explanation as to why exactly Ouma was making out with him, and why he was responding so eagerly, but the rest of him, especially his lower half, didn't give a damn. Maybe it was the drink he’d had, maybe it was the heady feeling running through him, but either way, Shuichi’s logical side didn’t win this time, just accepting the situation.

“For a virgin, Saihara-chan isn't half bad at this!” 

“It's your turn, Kokichi.” Shuichi couldn't hide the tiny smile on his face as Ouma was taken by surprise. 

“Truth, then. I don't trust Saihara-chan to not make me do something dirty, he's such a perv.” 

“Do you want to… stop here? Do more? I don't… know what I'm doing here.” Ouma cupped Shuichi’s chin, tilting it up ever so slightly. 

“I want to do whatever Saihara-chan wants. Or maybe that's a lie~” He kissed Shuichi before he had a chance to respond, hands slipping under his shirt to hike it up enough to expose his nipples, which Ouma toyed with eagerly. The contact had Shuichi squirming, moaning softly into the kiss despite his efforts to keep quiet. Ouma swallowed the noises eagerly, easing his tongue into his mouth to explore as his hands continued their teasing. As it turned out, Shuichi was more than a little sensitive, arching his chest into Ouma’s touch, much to his excitement. 

“My beloved Saihara-chan likes this, huh?” Shuichi’s cheeks burned red all the way down his neck, more than enough for Ouma to keep going. His lips trailed down his collarbone to his neck, sucking and kissing at various spots to leave marks. He lingered over Shuichi’s pulse, sucking harshly there to leave a nice bright hickey as he pinched Shuichi’s nipples, which had gotten tender and swollen under his ministrations. With Ouma’s mouth occupied there was nothing to quiet his moans, leaving Shuichi to bite his lip and try to keep his hips still, hoping to hide his arousal. It was useless, though, because Ouma rolled his body against him, grinding his tented pants against Shuichi’s own.

“Oh, you _really_ like this! I knew Saihara-chan was a total perv, getting off on having his nipples played with!” 

“Y-you aren't any better…” 

“Aren't I? I don't know Saihara-chan, I'm pretty sure you would cum a lot earlier than me if I wanted you to.” Shuichi shivered as one of Ouma’s hands moved lower, laying flat on his belly for a moment before his fingers danced over his waistband. 

“You should just… call me Shuichi, if we’re… doing this.” 

“And what _are_ we doing, Shuichi?” For someone who had as little experience as he did, Ouma seemed quite confident in his motions. At least, he seemed to be, but Shuichi knew better than anyone that Ouma could fake any emotion he liked, confidence included. 

“I… don't know.” 

“Well, does this give you any ideas?” Ouma’s slim fingers stroked him over his pants, the friction muted but still very present, making Shuichi twitch. 

“A-ah!” 

“Sensitive there too? How cute!” Ouma’s hand disappeared but was quickly replaced with his body, grinding slowly against Shuichi and pulling more noises from him. With both sides of his neck thoroughly marked up, Ouma’s lips returned to his, swallowing moans and feeding Shuichi some of his own as they made out messily. Every move had that hint of inexperienced uncoordination to it, a faint tremble a here, a hesitation there, but they made it work, learned with each kiss and touch and press of their hips together. Finally, Shuichi had to pull back, panting and letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

“I-I… Kokichi, I'm-” Ouma froze, smirking softly with his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Told you I could make you cum before I did.” Shuichi couldn't muster a response, trying to shove down his arousal before it became even more of a problem. 

“Truth or dare, Shuichi.” 

“N-now?” Ouma nodded, teasing Shuichi’s waistband and inching it down ever so slightly. 

“T-truth… hah…” It was hard to focus with Ouma teasing him like this, he wanted to come so badly. 

“Do you feel good with me? Do you like when I grind on your cock?” Shuichi nodded and moaned softly when Ouma tugged down his pants a bit to tease him skin to skin. 

“Say it, you have to use your words, Saihara-chan.” 

“Y-yes… it feels good…” Ouma hummed softly, wiggling his pants down his thighs, letting his cock spring free from his underwear, hot and heavy against Shuichi’s. Their lips reconnected as they started rutting together, Kokichi’s small hand circling them both to the best of his ability. Shuichi fucked into it, the liberal amounts of precum quickly slicking their movements. With Ouma’s warm hand around him and his cock rutting against him Shuichi knew he wouldn't last, couldn't even if he wanted to, it was the strongest pleasure he had ever felt. Ouma was in a similar state, moaning into their increasingly messy kiss and bucking his hips quickly, chasing his own orgasm 

“I-I, oh god, K-Kokichi, i-” 

“Please cum, Shuichi, I'm g-gonna cum too, it's s-so good, so hot-” Ouma cried out against Shuichi’s lips, losing any sense of rhythm as his orgasm washed over him. Shuichi could feel the hot splatters of cum against his belly and cock, shuddering as the white-hot coil inside him snapped and sent him over the edge as well. His vision whited out, all he could feel were the pulsing waves of pleasure as he came, it was easily the strongest orgasm he had ever had. Shuichi felt like he would never come down, vaguely wondering how loud he had gotten as his mind cleared. Ouma was still on top of him when he opened his eyes, the smaller man had laid his head on his chest, clearly exhausted. 

“F-fuck…” 

“I've never heard Saihara-chan swear before. Or scream like that.” Shuichi blushed brightly, had he really screamed? Or was Ouma messing with him? He wasn't sure he had the energy to care. 

“Did we really…” 

“Yep! Don't tell me you're forgetting me already!” Ouma sat up enough for Shuichi to see him pouting and his fake tears, which had little effect on him. 

“Truth or dare?” Shuichi finally muttered, feeling a little silly. 

“Truth.” Ouma yawned, ready to pass out. 

“W-would… you like to do this again? I m-mean, not the, um…” 

“Crazy hot mind-blowing sex?” 

“Y-yeah…” Shuichi glanced away, taking a moment to collect himself. 

“Is Saihara-chan asking me on a date?” He nodded, letting out a deep breath. 

“Then, since we’re still playing the game, I'll tell the truth! I would absolutely hate that!” His shit-eating grin should have been a dead giveaway to his lie, but Shuichi still felt his heart drop for a moment before Ouma giggled. 

“That was a lie! I'd really like to go on a date with my beloved Saihara-chan, especially if it ends like this did! Can we sleep now, though?” Shuichi was ready to agree, satisfied and a little giddy at the prospect of this date, but a sudden realization had him stiffening. 

“Kokichi… we’re both covered in cum…” 

“I'll shower later…” 

“Kokichi I don't know whose bed we’re in. Kaito brought me to the party I don't… I don't even know whose party it is…” Ouma’s head perked up again and he giggled, which turned into full blown laughter after a moment, he even rolled onto his back to laugh. It was contagious and Shuichi found himself laughing as well, taking in deep breaths between bouts of giggles as he covered his eyes with an arm. It was just all so ridiculous, a silly game had led them to this. Both of them, sleepy and covered in cum, half-naked in an unknown person's bed, laughing like lunatics until they were crying. 

“Oh Saihara-chan, what am I going to do with you?” Ouma giggled, moving onto his side and pressing a kiss to Saihara’s lips with a smile. 

“With me?” 

“Mhm! You did get us into this, after all! I suppose we could try and escape like this, but you're covered in so much cum and hickeys I doubt we’d get far.” Shuichi went pale, shooting up and going across the room to the mirror, examining his neck. 

“Y-you… I look like was choked or something! I can't even h-hide them!” Ouma smirked and fixed his pants, smirking. 

“I dunno, I think my beloved looks good like this. This way, everyone will know I was the one who made you scream, hmm?” Shuichi blushed, stripping off his shirt finally. 

“Oh? Going for round two?” 

“N-no, I just… we may as well stay in here for now, I'll apologize tomorrow to whoever's bed this is, right now i just… want to sleep, with you.” He looked away as he cleaned the mess off his stomach, yelping when Ouma yanked him into the bed and hugged him closely. 

“We could do it again, you know.” 

“Sleep, Kokichi, i-i'm already going to have enough to deal with in the morning, I c-can't deal with another mess.” Ouma giggled and nuzzled into Shuichi’s neck as he kicked the blanket over them both, exhaustion wearing on him as his eyes fell shut. He only faintly noticed the little whisper of a kiss on his neck, falling asleep before he could really process it. In the morning there was sure to be hell to pay, but right now? Right now everything felt like it was exactly as it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, this was super fun to write! I have a second SaiOuma piece coming up asap for a pinch-hit, so look for that!


End file.
